Project Summary/Abstract LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION Strategic planning and evaluation at Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) occur in a regular and systematic manner across all mission areas to ensure a consistent and uniform framework for the future, and are grounded in the Center?s mission of ?bringing visionary thinking and compassionate care to the science of treating cancer.? The guiding principle at the heart of PCC has been to attract and retain the best and brightest scientists, clinicians and staff members, who share a common goal of advancing the field of cancer research, education and patient care beyond what may have been possible in NYU Langone Health?s past. This goal is admittedly lofty, but one that the Senior Leadership of the Cancer Center are committed to accomplishing. To this end, PCC senior leadership has been overhauled almost completely, with a new deputy director, five new associate directors, and eight new program leaders to provide the experience, direction and diversity necessary to implement our new Strategic Plan. In line with our altered strategic focus, we have also reshaped our External Advisory Board, while engaging in continuous leadership and planning evaluation. !